Sam and Jade
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam and Jade are very similar and they get an awesome night together, yeah.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and Victorious.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to ****Tymacc20 and JakeBXXX.**

* * *

**Sam and Jade**

**Samantha Puckett and Jade West have become friends because they have a lot in common, being badass, confident, sexual and still sweet.**

**Right now they sit by at table in a corner at Franco's and eat sushi and drink beer.**

**It is a Friday night.**

Jade wear a green tank top, tight jeans, a black leather overcoat and black sneakers.

Sam wear a red tight t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants, a black crop top style leather jacket and black old motorcycle boots.

"Did you and your man fuck last night?" says Sam.

"We sure was damn sexy." says Jade.

"Cool." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Jade.

"To get fucked is awesome." says Sam.

"Indeed. It's the best." says Jade.

"Yup." says Sam.

"How long's it been since a guy fucked you?" says Jade.

"Nearly a week, but I hope I can find some strong local dude tonight. I'm gonna check Fuckbook later." says Sam.

"Okay." says Jade.

"Yeah. Fuckbook's great for findin' horny men." says Sam.

"Good for you, my friend." says Jade.

"Indeed, girl." says Sam.

"Alright. I'm of course dating Beck, but I still have a Fuckbook account in case we break up." says Jade.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"True." says Jade.

"Ever had sex with a girl...?" says Sam.

"No." says Jade.

"Wanna try? If so, you can do it with me." says Sam.

"Sounds nice, but not today." says Jade.

"Okay. How about next Friday night?" says Sam.

"It's a deal, Sam." says Jade.

"Yup, Jade." says Sam.

They decide that they will be doing it at Sam's place so Beck won't find out.

At 7 on the next Friday night, Jade show up at Sam's apartment.

"Hi, Jade." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Hi, Sam." says Jade with a porno-smile of her own.

"Let's begin." says Sam.

"Alright, sounds good." says Jade.

The 2 friends enter Sam's bedroom.

Jade and Sam takes off their clothes.

"Nice boobs." says Jade when she see Sam's D-cup boobs.

"So are yours." says Sam.

Jade's boobs are D-cup too.

"Thanks, babe." says Jade.

"Wanna lick me?" says Sam.

"I do." says Jade.

Jade goes down on her knees and start to lick Sam's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans a horny Sam.

"Your pussy is awesome." says Jade.

"Thanks!" moans Sam.

Jade grab Sam's ass and lick at the same time.

"Nice! Grab the buns!" moans Sam.

Jade smile.

"Holy shit, Jade! Ya lick very sexy!" moans Sam.

"Thanks!" says Jade, happy that Sam thinks she's good at licking.

"Okay!" moans Sam.

Jade lick harder and Sam love that.

"Fuck, soooo damn nice!" moans Sam.

"Yeah." whisper Jade, all porno-style.

"Inded, girl." says Sam with a slutty smile.

"You've a very nice pussy, my friend." says Jade.

"Thanks. Guys love it too." says Sam.

"Good. I can understand why. If I had a dick I'd fuck you right here and now, Sam." says Jade.

"Sexy!" moans Sam.

Jade finger-fuck Sam's ass while she continue to lick Sam's pussy.

Sam enjoy it very much.

"Mmm! Yeah! Play with my sexy shithole!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, Sam! Your ass is very nice!" says Jade.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"No problem." says Jade.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Like this, do you?" says Jade.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

"Good, that's what I want, Sam." says Jade.

Jade's pussy is getting wet.

"Mmm!" moans Sam.

Jade finger-fuck harder and Sam like it a lot.

"Don't stop!" moans Sam.

"I didn't plan to." says Jade.

Jade lick faster.

"Damn! Sexy!" moans Sam.

6 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"Nice. My turn." says Jade.

They switch place so now Sam lick Jade's pussy.

"Awwww...soooo sexy!" moans a horny Jade.

Sam smile as she lick nice and slow.

"You lick really awesome!" moans Jade.

"Thanks." says Sam, happy that Jade enjoy it so much.

"Sexy!" moans Jade.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jade.

The 2 girls are both horny and enjoy the lesbian sex they have right now.

"Mmmm!" moans Jade.

"Jade, your pussy taste erotic." says Sam.

"I'm glad you think so." says Jade.

Sam lick harder and Jade love it.

"Keep licking me, Sam!" moans Jade, all horny.

"Okay." says Sam.

"It feels really sexy!" moans Jade.

Sam whisper sexy slutty words into Jade's pussy.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans Jade.

"Yup!" says Sam.

Sam finger-fuck Jade's ass.

"That's damn fun!" moans Jade.

Jade is a kinky girl who love to have things in her ass during sex.

"Oh, no..." says Jade when her phone beeps.

She grab it and answer.

"Uh...Jade here."

"Hi, Jade. It's Beck. Why do you sound like that? What are you doing?"

"Masturbating."

"Okay. I understand. Have fun."

"Thanks...mmmm, sexy! See you later, my man...yeah!"

"Alright, sexy bitch. Save some stamina for me and my dick."

"Sure will."

Jade ends the phone call.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, back to the girl fucking." says Jade.

"No problem, Jade." says Sam.

"Sexy!" moans Jade.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Mmm, play with my pussy and my ass, Samantha!" moans Jade.

"Nice." says Sam.

Sam lick Jade's pussy and finger-fuck Jade's ass.

"Damn, soooo sexy and fun!" moans Jade.

"I like doin' this too." says Sam.

Jade close her eyes and enjoy the sex to maximum.

Some farts escape from Jade's ass by accident, but she ignore it and so does Sam.

"Mmmm, fuck, yay!" moans Jade.

"Yeah." says Sam.

6 minutes later.

"Holy fuck, damn sexy!" moans Jade as she get an orgasm.

"Yup." says Sam.

They simply sit on the floor and rest abit and then they get into the bed and lick each other in the 69 position.

Both of them lick nice and slow.

It feels very good for Sam and Jade.

Jade and Sam are very horny.

"This is so damn sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah, very fucking fun!" moans Jade.

"Damn true!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, Sam!" moans Jade.

"Jade, your pussy is awesome!" moans Sam.

"Thanks, so is yours!" moans Jade.

20 minutes later.

Jade and Sam get orgasm at the same time.

Also they squirt and drink each other's pussy-juice.

"Jade, nice pussy-juice ya have." says Sam.

"Thanks, your pussy-juice is very good as well." says Jade.

"I'm glad you like it." says Sam.

"Okay." says Jade.

Sam and Jade are both happy.

"Alright, that was great." says Jade.

"It truly was." says Sam.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go home now. Beck is waiting for me and my pussy. Fortunately I am not too tired for more sex tonight." says Jade.

"Good. Have fun." says Sam.

"Sure will." says Jade as she put on her clothes and leave.

Sam put on her clothes too, drink some beer and eat a burger and then goes to sleep.

2 weeks later.

"We had a bunch of fun that night 2 weeks ago, right?" says Jade.

"Yup. It was sexy." says Sam.

"True and when I got home I had more fun with Beck. He fucked me and then he did cum a lot on my slutty face. So awesome." says Jade.

"So ya like when he cum on your face huh?" says Sam.

"Yeah, me is kinky and sexual." says Jade.

"You sure are, my friend." says Sam.

"Cool. You're sexual too." says Jade.

"Of course." says Sam.

Jade and Sam smile and high five each other.

They drink some cheap beer.

"Ever had lesbo sex with Carly?" says Jade.

"No. She's not a sexual person." says Sam.

"Okay." says Jade.

"Have you had sex with Tori or Cat?" says Sam.

"No. I've kissed Tori a few times, but no more and never done anything sexy with Cat. Having a lesbian threesome with both would be a lot of fun though. Unfortunately it would never happen. They're not slutty like we are." says Jade.

"I understand." says Sam.

"One of my sex dreams is licking Cat's pussy while Beck fuck me in the ass." says Jade.

"Sexy. Do ya think Beck would agree to that?" says Sam.

"He 100 % would, but there's no way I could make Cat wanna try it. She's afraid of sexuality." says Jade.

"I know. She used to puke and faint from seeing me masturbate." says Sam.

"She did the same when would see me Masturbate too." says Jade.

"Maybe someday she'll become a true adult and learns to love sex. I hope so." says Sam.

"I hope for that as well." says Jade.

"It would be very nice if Cat became sexual." says Sam.

"Yeah. She does flirt with guys and she's been kissed a few times, but never more." says Jade.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Okay." says Jade.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
